Heart Strings
by BadWolf666
Summary: When three best friends get sucked into the world of their favorite TV show something weird this way comes. Especially when they start to notice some changes. Supernatural changes. Read as they meet the Salvatore Brothers and all the other wonderful characters in this take on the CW show.
1. Mystic Falls and Best Friends

Summary: When three best friends get sucked into the world of their favorite TV show something weird this way comes. Especially when they start to notice some changes. Supernatural changes. Read as they meet the Salvatore Brothers and all the other wonderful characters in this take on the CW show.

~No Ones POV~

"Come on Amber you're gonna miss it!" Aleta yelled into the kitchen from the doorway. Ambrosine (or Amber for short) was getting the popcorn and Amaris was sitting on the couch gummy bears in hand. They were all settling down to watch the season 3 finale of The Vampire Diaries, "The Departed". It was supposed to be a huge game changer.

"Okay Alls. Oh, and Amy you better not be eating all of those gummy bears!" Amber yelled while getting three glasses of coke. Amy grabbed one more handful before placing them on the table. Aleta switched the channels to The CW and placed her head on Amy's shoulder.

"You okay?" Amy asked. "You've been really tired lately." The three of them had always been like this. Their parents used to make fun of them because they were so different yet so similar. Amy was a ray of sunshine with her platinum blonde, gold, honey hair but was mainly had a dark and sarcastic attitude. And Ally was just as sweet as can be with the darkest hair you've ever seen it almost looked blue. Amber was sweet yet spicy with her fire red hair to match.

When Amy's family died the other two were her life preserver. She had a problem for awhile but Ally and Amber wouldn't have any of it and kicked her but into gear. That was why she liked Jeremy's character so much. He in a sense went through the same thing she did. The other two relentlessly teased her for it but Amy got hers back when she did the same for Amber and her crush on Damon. Ally always said she didn't 'like like' anyone on the show but the other two girls didn't believe her.

"Hey! It's starting!" Ally yelled prompting Ambrosine to run and jump over the couch spilling the bowl of popcorn over the other to.

"Ow! Hot kernels!" Amy said annoyed. Amber just smirked at her and kissed her cheek. Amy rubbed her cheek with her hand while Ally told them both to shut up.

~TIME SKIP AMARIS' POV~

"Oh my Gods!" Ally squealed. Amber and my eyes were glued to the credits rolling down the screen.

"Elena is a vampire!" Amber said. Ally jumped up and did her happy dance. Amber and I immediately asked her to stop. Aleta was actually a very good dancer (thanks to ten years of dance lessons, all of us took them) but her happy dance was atrocious. She stopped and pouted.

"Okay fine but come on we should get ready for bed." Ally and Amber raced off for the bedroom while I hung back. I have to think, with all the stuff that the VD crew goes through they always have a silver lining. Theres always a happy ending even if it takes awhile to get there. With my life so far a happy ending could be such a blessing. Huh listen to me 17 and already giving up. What's sad about that?

I stand up from the couch and walk towards Aleta's bedroom. I stop for a second. And change direction to go to the window. The night sky was beautiful and it was a full moon to. A shooting star catches my eye and I watch as it slowly crawls across the sky. I turn my head to make sure no one else is in the room then turn back.

"Okay, I think I know how this works." I clear my throat. "I wish... Well I wish that I, well Amber- Ambrosine" May as well go for specific. " I wish that Ambrosine, Aleta, and I, Amaris, could go and live in The Vampire Diaries universe." I wait for a minute. Nothing. Well that wasn't a waste of time or anything.

"Amy what're you doing come on." Amber had come back into the room after waiting for me for so long I guess.

"Okay." She turns and leaves. I take one last look at the sky before turning and running to the room. When I get there they both are already in pajamas and in bed. After my family died I went to live with Ally and her family. And since Amber stays over here more than at her own house she has her own bed. I quickly slipped into my pjs and got under the covers.

"Night Ally. Night Amber." I say already starting to feel sleep.

"Goodnight Amber. Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Amy." And I felt darkness take me.

~WAKING UP~

I am insanely cold. I thought when waking up. I then noticed I was not in my bed. I shot up and immediately regret it. Total dizziness. Where am I and where is Amber and Ally? That thought got my eyes to clear. I looked around and saw that I was lying down on a street in what seemed like the middle of the night. If I had known this would happen I would not have worn a tank-top and short shorts to bed. I thought rubbing my shoulders for warmth. I found the strength to stand up and looked around some more. I didn't see either of them but something did catch my eye. Off the road some there was a box-like shape and a bigger bulkier one that was much taller.

I hesitantly go over to it and find the boxy shape is a suitcase with surprisingly my name on it. "Amaris Parker". I then move over to the other thing. Oh My God! If this is a dream I so don't want to wake up. Standing there is one of the coolest motorcycles ever! It was sleek and black with a black helmet to match. I run my hand over it to make sure it's really there. I had a one back home but it wasn't nearly as cool as this. With reluctance I go back over to the suitcase. Opening it up I see that it's filled with clothes. Thank the gods! I quickly change into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black short sleeve v-neck shirt. I then pull on socks and black converse. To keep my arms from freezing I put on a pair of long black fingerless gloves. I also take out a awesome black leather fitted jacket.

I tie my hair up into a bun and secure the suitcase onto the back of the bike. I just hope there are no serial killer, ax murderers about. Once i'm sure it's safe I climb onto the bike. I turn the key and start it up. It give a sweet purr of life and I can't help but sigh contentedly. This is awesome. Don't get me wrong totally scary but awesome nonetheless. I up the visor and look ahead to see if I see anything. Out of the black I do see something that looks like the edge of a sign. I put the visor back down and start moving. The ride was totally smooth. I slowed down near the sign and park. Taking of my helmet I look up and freeze.

I hear the helmet drop to the ground but don't react. The sign says, "Welcome to Mystic Falls". Okay so I am in a fictional place. Thats just fantastic. Now where is Aleta and Amber? This was getting too creepy. I pick up my helmet and get back on the bike. I need to check this out for myself. I rev the engine and shoot down the street.

I've been driving for almost an hour when I see lights. I speed up which probably announces my arrival to everyone. I slow and stop parking in the parking lot of the Grill. Thats right. The Grill. I hop of the bike and walk into the bar.

Conversation volumes turn down to whispers. I take off my helmet and undo the bun letting my hair fall down around my waist. Obviously noticing it's a girl under the helmet a lot of conversations stop. I may be freaking out inside but thank you dramatic entrance. I walk confidently up to the bar noticing a few boys looking at me. Cute boys too. Three boys really catch my attention though. Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, and... Jeremy Gilbert. Oh god. Don't freak out don't embarrass yourself. Just keep walking. I make it up to the bar and get the bartender's attention.

"Hi can I please get directions to the Salvatore boarding house?" My voice rings out over the quiet and the whispers start up anew.

"Uh, yeah. Thats funny your the third person who has asked me that today." What!

"Um, the other two wouldn't happen to be a redhead and slightly blue haired girl would they?" Be nonchalant.

"Heh, yeah they were." Oh thank the gods! I give a small smile.

"Good to know." He writes down directions and I ask for a coke. He gives me it and when I go to pay he says,

"On the house." I thank him and turn in the chair sipping on it slowly. I listen as the volume comes back up in the bar. I watch as Tyler Lockwood slowly gets up and walks over to me. Interesting turn of events. He's wearing a cocky smile like he knows he has me. Prepare for disappointment.

"Hey, the names Tyler. What's yours?" I smile at him lowering my drink.

"Amaris. But you can call me Amy." I say smiling sweetly. He sits down next to me and turns to face me.

"Where you from Amy?" He asks.

"Not here." I say. He gives a chuckle.

"Well I'd love to show you around. If your interested."

"Interested in what? A tour or you?" I smile at him. He smiles back.

"I think thats for you to decide." I notice another person coming up behind Tyler and see Jeremy. Oh boy.

"Hey Tyler, Wheres Vicky?" Yep there it is. I'm in season one, episode one. I know I should probably go to the boarding house but I just can't miss this.

"I don't know but shouldn't you. You are her stalker." Jeremy pulls Tyler up by the front of his shirt and Tyler pushes him off.

"Don't do it Gilbert." Tyler says warning him. Jeremy goes to punch him but Tyler ducks and punches Jeremy instead. Shit, what have I done. I stand up and push Tyler back. A crowd of people have gathered around. I turn to Jeremy and offer my hand. He ignores it and stands up himself. He pushes through the people and goes out of the bar.

I go and get my helmet and walk out of the bar too. I look around and spie Jeremy walking away.

"Hey, wait!" I say running to catch up with him. He doesn't stop but I notice he does slow down a little. Catching up to him I grab his arm and turn him around. He jerks out of my grip.

"What do you want?" He asks. Rather harshly to I might add. I raise my hands in mock surrender.

"So sorry I was just making sure you're alright."

"What do you care you don't even know me." I shrug.

"Because I do. And I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends." I smile at him.

"I don't want a best friend."

"But you're gonna get one in any case."

"Why?" He asks loudly.

"Because... well you'll have to hang out with me to figure it out." He gives me a pointed look. " And trust me," I move closer to him. "You'll hang out with me." I say staring into his eyes. He stares right back into mine but before I do anything embarrassing I pull away. "Hey, you want a ride home?" I ask motioning to my bike. He looks at it.

"It's super fun. Promise. Oh and i'm not a serial killer either. Pinky swear." I hold out my pinky a small grin on my face. He looks at me calculating and ignoring my pinky steps around me and walks to my bike. I turn around watching him.

"You gonna give me a ride or what?" He says turning but still walking. I silently thank various deities and run to catch up.

The ride was rather silent. Only being broken when Jeremy gave me directions or when he remarked how awesome my bike was. I tend to agree. When we finally made it to the house I parked and he got off. It looked just like it did in the show. It was kinda ridiculous. I looked at him when he cleared his throat.

"Well I guess I'll see you later BFF." I say joking. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He smiles slightly. "Um, well bye." He waves and I wave back. He walks up the steps to the house and I start up the engine. Jeremy had told me directions to the Salvatore house from his so I knew how to get there. I left made the turn and started for the vampire lair. Fun Times in Mystic Falls.


	2. Stefan and School

~AT SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE AMBROSINE'S POV~

We had made it to the boarding house with relative ease in the car we had found when we had woken up. Right now we were in the parlour of the house waiting for Stefan to come home from the Grill. Ally and I still didn't know where Amy was and we were getting really worried. I thought back to when we woke up.

~FLASHBACK~

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. And I distantly heard someone calling my name. I'm pretty sure it was Ally.

"Go away Aleta I can tell it's still dark." She just shook me harder.

"Okay, What! Wa..." I am not in my room. I was currently lying down in the middle of a street at night. Ally was standing over me. A breeze came down the road and I shivered goose bumps going up my arms. I stand up and turn to Aleta.

"Where are we?" I asked she was just staring right behind me. Confused I turned around and I swear almost fainted by what I saw. A sign saying 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'

"Shit." I swore. Ally gave me her typical look for that. I just gave her my 'seriously' look. I looked around and went immediately tense.

"Wait where's Amy?"

"My thoughts exactly." She bit her bottom lip a tell tale sign she was nervous. I looked at the sign and saw something behind it.

"Hey what's that?" I ask pointing to the object. Ally shakes her head no and we both walk around the sign. Behind it to my shock we see what looks like a brand new volkswagen Thing. It was a dark purple almost black color. And on the hood were two suitcases One with 'Ambrosine Richards' and another with 'Aleta Emerson'. We looked at each other and on the count of three opened them and flinched. When nothing happened we looked at the cases again.

"Well, not bombs." Ally laughed slightly hysterically. We both picked out new clothes and put the suitcases into the back seats of the car. Ally was now wearing a light blue button-up shirt and white jeans. She also put on a pair of light blue heels and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. I was sporting a dark green tank-top under a purple leather jacket. Also I had put on dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of purple flats. I pulled my intensely curly hair into a single braid down my back.

"How do I look?" I ask giving a twirl. She laughs and claps for me.

"Me?" She asks. We were both trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Good enough to be on Vampire Diaries." I say. We both laugh and get into the car. Ally was driving.

"Let's go find Amaris." She held out her hand and I took it. She smiled at me and I smiled back. With that we were on our way.

~END FLASHBACK~

I turned to Ally. We both had the same worried looks on our faces. We didn't see Amy the entire time we've been here. We thought that coming to the boarding house would give us some results but it only made us even more freaked. I mean we are sitting in the Salvatore Boarding House. This is all real.

I heard the door open and Ally must have to because we both turned at the sound. Only to see Stefan walk in. We all thought he was hot in TV but in real life. Oh,my...

"Who are you?" He asked. He kept looking at us weird and then looked around as if for someone else. Okay then.

"Um, hi. My name is Ambrosine and this is Aleta. You can just call me Amber and her Ally." I smiled at him reassuringly I hope. He nods and goes to introduce himself.

"Well i'm St-" I cut him off.

"Stefan Salvatore. We know." I say laughing slightly. Man he really is cute. Aleta wasn't saying anything just looking at him. Ooh, she's got it bad.

"Okay well, what can I do for you?" He crosses his arms over his chest. Which is really a signature stance for him. I was stayed from talking when we heard the rumble of a motorcycle. Ally grabbed my arm.

"Amy?" She asks me. I just shrug Amy is the only one who rides a motorcycle that we know and well, we got a car, why wouldn't she get a vehicle too? We both ran past Stefan leaving him in the room probably very confused.

We both raced out of the door to see someone parking an amazing black motorcycle. The Rider got off and turned around. She for it was a she, then took off her helmet and a sheet of white gold hair came tumbling out and a pair of extremely dark brown eyes looked at us. Ally and I streaked across the yard and practically tackled Amy.

"Amaris Jessabelle Parker where the hell! Have you been?" I yelled at her after I had stopped suffocating her.

"You know I could ask you guys the same thing Ambrosine. I mean I woke up on a street in the night all alone with a creepy suitcase and a albeit sweet but scary motorcycle of my dreams." She yelled at us.

"Wait you woke up on a street to? We woke up next to the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign, where were you?" Ally asked.

"I was up the street a little ways. Oh and I guess you guys must have woken up first the guy at The Grill when I got there said you guys had already come up here. Oh and you will never guess who I met, and who hit on me." She said skirting around us. Ally and I were frozen for a moment Before turning and going inside after her.

~AMARIS'S POV~

I walked into the boarding house just like i'd seen so many characters do so many times. Walking down the first small flight of steps I look and see Stefan sitting on the couch. I smile at him.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on private conversations you know." I put my fingers together doing the shame on you gesture. He looked startled that I knew what he was doing but covered it quickly. Theres the 161 years of training I expected. I sat down and placed my feet in his lap. He seemed amused yet wary about my actions. Damn he is fine I thought whilst looking at him. The other two came in and widened their eyes at our positions. I smiled at them.

Despite appearances and age (me being the younger of the two), I was the adventurous one. The one who took risks. Ambrosine was next in that line. But Aleta never took risks. She liked rules and straight answers. She also always took the high road. Never did anything devious or underhanded, even if it was the easier way. In other words she was the angel who tried to shine a light on our devilish hearts.

"Hey so um, lets try the whole introduction thing again shall we?" Ally asked. Amber nodded and they both sat down on the opposite couch.

"I'm Ambrosine but you can call me Amber." She gave a little wave. He waved back.

"I am Aleta and you can call me Ally." She smiled at him ever so polite.

"And I am Amaris." I lean towards him. "You can call me anything you want." Amber clears her throat telling me to stop. "Everyone else calls me Amy though." I lean back and start playing with my hair. Stefan smiles at me and I raise an eyebrow. He then goes back to looking at Ally. She can't stop looking at him either. Ooh, Cupid move over Amaris is on the clock. I start to think up my plans.

"Well, my name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"Oh, trust me. We know." I say laughing a bit. He looks at me with those broody searching eyes. I swear my heart just skipped a beat. Ally and Amber notice our little interaction and clear their throats. I face them and mouth 'alright'. I turn back to look at Stephan.

"Okay so here's the thing. We need to stay here for reasons." Amber said.

"Can I know these reasons?" Stefan asked leaning forward some. I watched his movements almost transfixed at the moving of muscles when he rolled his shoulders. I sighed, hopefully not too loudly and answered his question.

"Nope." I popped the p. Then I thought for a minute. "Can't we just cut to the chase he'll probably let us stay here if we just tell him the truth." I ask Amber and Ally. Their eyes both went wide and Stefan turned all eyes were now on me.

"Well?"I ask done with all the staring. Well maybe not all the staring.

"Maybe we should." Ally said.

"Wait! Whoah! You, you Aleta Margaret Emerson the center of all buzzkilling of my ideas are agreeing with me?!" I take my feet off Stephen's lap and sit closer to him. "This has never happened before. We are now watching the Aleta specimen in her non-natural habitat." Stefan despite the situation smiled at me. He seemed to be a lot less serious than they make him out to be on the show but then again he doesn't know his brother is back in town yet. I look over at the other two and we have a silent conversation with our eyes. In it we deem me to be the one to say it and the extent of what we will tell them.

"Here's the deal Stefan we know that you are a 161 year old vampire, and don't worry we are not gonna tell anyone." He had recoiled from me slightly so I said the last part fast. "We also know about Elena and Katherine and Damon. I can't tell you anything more because that would be spoilers." I internally congratulated myself for the total River Song moment.

"How do you know all that?" Stefan asked.

"Like I said. Spoilers." New. Favorite. Word. Ever! But apparently not Stefan's. He stood up and walked a few steps before turning and looking at us.

"So you all know about apparently everything won't tell me how and expect me to trust you?" We all look at each other and answer in unison.

"Yes." He sighs audibly and runs a hand through his hair.

"Well then I better show you guys to your rooms." I jump up and go over to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, sorry." I jump back when he goes rigid. Me, human. Him, struggling vampire.

~AMARIS' POV MORNING~

We had gone to bed shortly after Stefan showed us our rooms. Mine is sweet! I had not seen Ally's or Amber's yet because my room was first and if I remember it is the closest one to both Salvatore brother's rooms. So, yay me!

The walls were painted a dark red that gave the room a dark kind of glow. And there was a canopy bed in the middle against the back wall. The drapes and bedding were blood-red that matched the walls and the wood was an aged cherry. I had a desk of in one corner and a bookshelf took up an entire wall. I even had my own bathroom with a clawfoot tub and a brand new shower.

I had put all the clothes from the weird suitcase into the walk-in closet. I don't know how but that thing could hold multiple pairs of shoes along with all the dresses and shirts and pants not to mention accessories. There were even a few ballgowns for i'm guessing the ridiculous amount of balls and formal parties this town has.

At the moment I really didn't want to get up from bed. The sheets were like heaven and the mattress was just amazing! But a knock at my door forced me to get up. I probably should have asked who it was before opening the door considering I was just in short shorts and a red bra but I am stupid sometimes. So when it was Stefan on the other side of the door I just stood there like an idiot.

"Uh... Oh shit!" I dove for my new red silk robe and pulled it on quick. Stefan always the gentleman had looked away when he realized my clothing situation. My face was turning from tomato red to light pink when I turned back.

"Um, sorry I thought you were Ally or Amber." Wait that doesn't explain anything! I thought.

"It's fine I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready and The others are already downstairs dressed and ready." He smiled at me.

"Ready for what?" It seemed like a good question at the time but then...

"For school. Aleta found papers for enrolling in her luggage." Now it was a stupid question.

"Okay well i'm gonna get dressed. And be down in a minute." He nods and I close the door on his retreating figure.

School. We have to go to school here? I guess that would be pretty obvious but still, I mean we're in a whole different universe but hey, school is important too! I went into the closet and took out a pair of camouflage skinny jeans and a black short sleeved v-neck. I then pulled on a pair of black converse high-tops. I then went over to my vanity and put on two black cuffs and black grenade earrings.

I picked up a necklace I had found in the suitcase. It was a locket and upon inspection it was filled with vervain. The locket was in my opinion gorgeous. The chain was gold and so was the border of the locket. In the middle was a small carving of what looked like a mermaid. I clasped it around my neck.

I then applied make-up. I put on a deep red lipstick and black eyeshadow. I was glad I had painted my nails before I came here. They were black to match the rest of my outfit. I brushed my hair then just let the gold-white mass fall down in small waves. I then placed a black fedora on my head. I grabbed my camo backpack and head out the door.

When I got downstairs I saw Ally and Amber sitting with Stefan at the table eating eggs and bacon. Also on the table was some school supplies.

"Hello humans. And our lovely vampire host." I say gesturing to Stefan. He smiled a bit strained. I laugh a little and grab an apple from the bowl.

"Don't you want any of this?" Ally gestured to the food.

"No i'm good."

"Come on you need to eat more than an apple."Ally insisted.

"Mom seriously i'm fine. Not that hungry." I took a bite out of my apple and take a couple notebooks and pencils and put them in my bag. I shoulder the pack.

"Guys you gonna be long? Because i'm ready to go now." I didn't like the waiting. It annoyed me.

"No we're not going yet but you can. Even though school doesn't start for like another hour." Amber said munching on a piece of bacon. I took no time in walking out of the kitchen and into the entryway. I quickly grabbed my helmet and my jacket from the other night and sprint out to my bike.

It still wasn't exactly light out but it was brighter than last night so I could see the bike somewhat better. Let's just say I will forever enjoy riding this. I hop on and start it up. I am about to put my helmet on when I see a crow perched on Ally and Amber's car.

"Oh no Damon you are not pulling your crow and fog bullshit on me. No way. I will stake you myself. And don't think I won't." The crow flew off and I was left alone.

"Damn vampire...stupid tricks...never liked him in the first season...used Caroline like a chew toy." I muttered to myself whilst putting on my helmet. I kicked up the motor and started moving.

~SCHOOL ALETA'S POV~

I got to the school with Amber and Stefan. After much debating he had agreed to ride with us. It may get him in trouble with Elena but that would be a little fun to watch. We all climbed out of the car and started walking through the parking lot. While walking I saw that loads of people were stopping and staring at us. The dramatic entrances we were getting recently were pretty awesome.

I check my appearance just to make sure there are no flaws. I had on a red flowy skirt and a black short sleeved shirt. I also had on black lace-up heeled booties. For jewelry I had put on gold hoop earrings and a bunch of gold bands for a bracelet. Also I had found a gold bunny locket filled with vervain in my suitcase specially wrapped. Bunnies were my favorite animal. I had also applied grey-blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. My nails were painted red to match. I had straightened my hair and it fell in a sheet down to my elbows.

Nothing was wrong so I ventured forward. Amber walked next to me her curly hair in a long braid down her back. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a green v-neck. She was wearing grey high-top converse. Her jewelry consisted of golden feather earrings, a gold feather ring, and a gold feather bracelet. Her necklace filled with vervain was a heart shaped locket that had a ruby in the middle and was surrounded by a pair of wings. She had put on silver eyeshadow and red lipstick she also had shiny olive-green nail polish on. We all walked in unison towards the school.

We had just gotten to the front of the parking lot when we were cut off by Amy on her motorcycle. She parked in the space right in front of us.

"Seriously Amy! You always do that it scares the shiz out of me." Amber had agreed to tone down her language. At least around me. Amy got off of her bike and took off the helmet. Her hair cascaded down and she smiled at us.

"Sorry Amber. Hope I didn't scare you Stefan." She winked at him and he smiled at her. I knew that Amy's flirting was harmless but still I couldn't help it but feel the tiniest bit jealous when he gave her those little smiles. But that was Amy, she got people to feel happy and light and dare I say enamored. She just made it look so easy to talk to guys like that. I suck at flirting. And that would be why I will lose Stefan to Elena. I sigh.

"Oh, calm down i'm sorry Ally. I won't do it again." She threw an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on her shoulder. People were still looking and it was starting to make me uncomfortable. Amber must have noticed because she hurried us all along.

Once inside the school it was worse. There were people everywhere talking, laughing, texting, pointing, looking, breathing. Oh god not now. I have the really embarrassing ability to faint if the center of attention. I hate crowds, with a vengeance. They freak me out, can't help it, always have. When I was little in a crowd I would scream my head off until my parents got me out of there.

"Keep calm sweetie, we're almost there." I smile at the name. Amy calls so many people sweetie. I blame River Song from that weird show she rounded a corner and said goodbye to Stefan. We went into the office and up to the receptionist. After we had gotten all our paperwork in she gave us our class schedules as if she were expecting us which was beyond weird. In any case we all had to split up and go to separate classes. I said goodbye to them and we all started our first days at Robert E. Lee High School.


	3. Art and Party Animals

~SCHOOL AMARIS' POV~

I was now in my last period of the day. And I was exhausted yet excited because my last class was art. I absolutely loved art. And I can't wait to get knee deep in charcoal, paint, pastels, and chalk. But when I walked into the classroom I was surprised to see Jeremy sitting all alone in the back. The other kids were all sitting away from him in their own little groups. So me being me sit down right next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw it was me.

"Is it a crime to sit next to my best friend. Please call the cops." I say sarcastically taking out my sketchbook. And when I say my sketchbook I mean my sketchbook. It somehow was magically in the suitcase. I put it on the table and take out my pencils. Jeremy had his own sketchbook out and a pencil but I saw that he was watching me curiously.

"Oh, I know you question. Am I a natural blonde? Well sorry to disappoint but no you cannot get this color in stores anywhere. Your out of luck bestie." I smiled at him and he turned to his drawing scowling at it.

"Your difficult. But I can work with that." I tell him. He turns to me glare at the ready. I raise my eyebrow and give him a wink. He shakes his head and goes back to work. I open my own work and flip deliberately slowly through the pages letting Jeremy catch glimpses of my work. I stop when I see the one of my family. It's not deliberate, it's involuntary. I wipe away unshed tears quickly and when I notice Jeremy looking at it I quickly flip to a blank page.

I don't know what i'm gonna draw but I move the pencil over the page drawing random lines. Which turn not so random. They start to represent a woman weeping over a gravestone. The woman was wearing a beautiful dress and veil. She had a single rose in her hand. Damn. I need to pull it together if Amber or Ally saw this they'd freak. I turn to see Jeremy looking at my drawing. I hold it out for him.

"You want to see?" He goes back to his own work most likely embarrassed at being caught. I place my book on his own and watch as he sighs defeated but interested and grabs the book. He flips through a couple pages and I watch as he examines them. He stops on one page for a longer period of time and I look over interested. It's that one again.

Quick as a thief I take the notebook from him and place it in my bag.

"Look time is over." I sing-song half heartedly.

"Who are they?" He asks.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I smiled down at my desk while placing my utensils in my bag.

"I'm not a cat." He said. I look into his eyes. He stares right back at me.

"It's cuter when i'm the one verbally sparring." I tell him and get up just as the bell rings. Swinging my backpack onto my shoulders I look back at him. He was getting his stuff together. He looked so sad while packing. I went back over to him.

"Hey you want a ride to the Back-to-School party at the Falls?" I ask him. I don't know what it is but I have a sick feeling in my stomach and my hands were somewhat sweaty. That's really weird. I snap out of it to wait for his answer.

"Sure. Thanks."

"Oh, you were dying for me to ask you that weren't you? You were just waiting for the chance to get back on my super awesome bike." I tease him. He walks around me.

"Whatever, no I don't want a ride." Whoops I made him angry.

"Oh, calm down. I'll pick you up at 6:00." I skip past him sticking my tongue out at him on the way. I see him pause and look at me with his calculating gaze. I turn but can still feel his gaze on me making shivers travel down my spine. I got outside the school not being hit on. That was one reason why I wore dark clothing, it was like jock and pretty boy repellent. Oh, she is wearing black she must be emo. All in all black clothing is a wealthy investment.

"Hey, Amy right?" Except when Tyler is around apparently. I turn around and sure enough there he is smirking at me. I smile back.

"Yeah. And your Tyler. In case you were wondering." I just keep smiling sweetly. And Tyler the apparent idiot that he is doesn't catch my insult.

"So, Amy you have a date to the party at the falls?" This is gonna kill him. I smiled wider at my thought.

"Yeah I do i'm going with Jeremy Gilbert." I saw his face morph into a very unhappy one. I waited for a response.

"Well when he bores you i'll be around." And with a visibly forced smirk Tyler left. I shook my head. I never had someone so intent on umm, what would you call it? Getting with me? I can't say that I don't find him attractive on some level. I don't know it's just like something in my gut telling me he's good for me. Which is weird because Tyler is a total prat, in the first season at least.

I see Aleta and Stefan talking near the car and walk in their direction. Aleta was laughing about something Stefan was telling her. Oh I was so right. One time while watching the show we all discussed our character crushes. They guessed Jeremy right away for me and we all knew Damon for Amber but no matter who we guessed Ally didn't tell us. Except I always thought she liked Stefan, and I was right!

"Hey you two crazy kids, where's Amber?" I smiled at the pair. Aleta starts to blush and Stefan looks at her a small smile on his face. Teehee this'll be easier than I thought. I pull Ally in for a one-arm hug while we wait for our other.

"Ooh! Guess who has a date for tonight!" I said it more as a statement than a question but she answered anyway.

"You do? Who with?" She had turned to face me completely leaving Stefan to feel like a third wheel most likely.

"Jeremy Gilbert." I grin at her like a cheshire cat. She widened her eyes while Stefan seemed to get interested in the conversation.

"Elena's brother?"

"Yeah, i'm picking him up at 6:00." I say fixing my fedora.

"On your motorcycle? Is that safe?" Ally asked. We hadn't gotten a chance to talk yet about our experiences whilst waking up so the altercation in the Grill went unknown.

"Already happened before it was no big deal. Oh, look there's Amber." I saw her Fire-red hair and pointed. She was walking next to Elena and Bonnie. They were chatting excitedly about something I couldn't hear.

"Hey Stef, vamp hearing, what you got?" He looked at me with a seriously face but i'm guessing listened anyway because,

"I think Amber just made a couple new friends." He said with his broody look on. Amber saw us and waved. Elena and Bonnie looked over and I saw Elena cringe like she'd been slapped. Bonnie looked at us with anger then looked to Elena with it almost looked like sadness. Amber waved goodbye to them and started over to us.

"Hey guys how was school?"

"Great, Amy has a date to the dance."

"Really? Who?"

~Back to School Party Ambroine's Pov~

Ally, Stefan, and I made it to the party when it was in full swing. I hadn't changed figuring it to be a hassle but Ally had and she looked stunning! She was now wearing a sparkly silver sequin tank top with a pair of white skinny jeans. Her shoes were also sparkly silver flats. When she stood near the fire the flames reflected off of her making it look like she herself was on fire.

I noticed that Stefan was unable to keep his eyes off her. They looked so cute standing side by side, almost right, yeah right is a good word. But still, Stefan was supposed to fall for Elena so how would the story go if he fell for Aleta?

I pushed those thoughts to the side and walked closer to the fire. I hadn't seen Amy since she went to pick up Jeremy. I still can't believe she got him to let her in. Jeremy is so messed up in the first season, Amy just must be that good.

I look for where Jeremy is in this part of the episode and see him but not Amy. I look around some more before I give up and walk over to him.

"Hey. Jeremy right?" I ask even though I know the answer. He looks at me for a second then speaks.

"Yeah. And i'm guessing you're Amber?" I smiled at him and nodded. Man i've never smiled as much as I have since we got here. I thought.

"Yep thats me!I was just wondering if you'd seen where Amy went?" He dropped his empty beer bottle done with it and sighed.

"Yeah, she went to get some more drinks. But she hasn't been back in awhile."

"Amy was drinking beer?!" I started to kinda freak out. "Bad things happen when Amy drinks." I muttered over and over. Jeremy gave me a super weird look.

"She isn't drinking. She has to drive." Oh thank god.

"Well if you see her tell her i'm looking for her, yeah?" He nods and I start to walk away.

"Wait!" I turn around.

"What?"

"What's her deal?" He pauses. "Amy's I mean- why does she want to be friends with me? She doesn't even know me, and we have nothing in common. I just don't get it." He finished somewhat deflated. I cringe at the nothing in common bit.

"Jeremy," He looks up at me. "You have a lot more in common than you think. A couple years ago..." I pause trying to find my words. "Let's just say it wasn't the best time to be her. Or around her." I force a smile onto my face. "Amaris is very... complicated. She won't give up on you no matter what you do, even if she gives up on herself." My fake smile falls thinking back to then. Jeremy notices but before he can ask Amy comes up behind him with a beer in one hand and a soda in another.

"Here. Sorry it took so long, got lost in the woods." I saw her hand was shaking and her hair was mussed. She was also breathing the slightest bit harder. But she was still smiling.

She saw me looking and mouthed "Later." I nodded and left them saying goodbye. As I was walking I saw the drinks on a table near the fire. "Lost in the woods?" I said to myself. When I looked back Jeremy and her were sipping their drinks. And Amy's smile was gone.


	4. Backstories and Authorial Meanness

**Sorry for the wait been swamped with school! Anyway thanks for the reviews! They always make me super happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's lovely cast :( but I do own my OCs!**

* * *

~Aleta's PoV Beginning of the night~

We had all gotten to the boarding house at the same time since Amy had promised to stay with us instead of wandering off again. I'm worried why she isn't freaking out at all, I mean we have been ripped from the real world and placed in the freaking Vampire Diaries! If Amy gets too caught up in the wonder of it all she'll end up getting really hurt. Especially when we go back. If we go back...

Sure this is all really cool and I've gotten to meet Stefan and other characters like Matt and Caroline- that went over well- but I can't help but wonder what my parents are doing right now.

I brush those thoughts away and look around my room to distract myself. It really is rather beautiful. The walls are an elegant light blue and the floors were a dark aged cherry. My bed was four poster with cream and light blue sheets and blankets. Currently i'm sitting on a victorian blue and white couch next to a window that looks out into the driveway.

My room is situated in between Amy' s and Ambers. It seems as though it's always been that way. In school I would sit in the desk between them, on the couch I would always be in the middle, on camping trips I would sleep in the middle. I asked them about it once and Amy laughed while Amber said, "You're the one we go to with problems. And having you in the center ensures we'll always be able to."

I smile thinking at the memory. A knock on my door makes me jump a little. Laughing at myself I tell whoever it is to come in. Looking up to see Amber i'm not happy with the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She comes and sits next to me.

"What has happened to us? I know that you don't have an answer but Amy won't hear it. It's like she doesn't even care!" She sighs and grabs her head.

"You have another headache?" I ask her she nods. Amber has always had headaches. It only takes her getting a little worked up and one comes on. Amy and I always have advil on hand for her just in case. I take some out of my nightstand and get some water out of my pitcher. She takes the pill and lays her head on my lap.

"Amy cares, it's just she thinks of this as an adventure. She isn't looking at the long term, Amy lives in the moment you know that." I reassure her. She sighs again.

"Yeah I know." Her voice sounds like a despondent child.

"Come on lets go talk to her together." I poke her back to let me up and we both walk out of the room. As we get closer to Amy's room we can hear music. "Animal" by Iko. I open the door and step in without knocking to see Amy redoing her makeup.

"Ames? Can we talk?" I ask her. She immediately switches off the music and turns to us.

"Sure Ally but we have to make it quick I need to pick up Jeremy soon." She turns back around fiddling with her hair. A nervous trait she had had since she was 8 after her hair caught fire on her birthday cake in front of everyone. She was so embarrassed she locked herself in her room for hours only coming out when the guests had all left and Amber and I lured her out with promises of presents and all the cake she could eat. She obviously knew what we were about to say and she didn't want to hear it, but she needed to.

"Amy we realize that this is all really cool and everything but we need to figure out what has happened. We have somehow been sucked into a fantasy world with fictional people intent on killing each other. Maybe not now but in the later seasons things get whacked." Amber none too tactful started our conversation up. Throughout I could see Amy's body go rigid with tension.

Another thing that I know about Amy, her actions rely almost solely on her emotions. If she was feeling happy she would be all smiles and giggles, but if she was angry you did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. The good news is that right now she seems only mildly frustrated but still...

Amy turns back around and fixes us with her dark gaze. "Why do you guys have to be so negative all the time. For the first time in forever I am having a great time, I have met so many amazing people in the past two days! If anything I thought you guys would understand how much I need something like this." I look into the dark pools of her eyes so full of pain that I am transfixed but at the same time ashamed to be challenging their happiness.

"We know Ames it's not even the fact that we don't know how we got here there is still the why to be questioned. When we all woke up we each got a vehicle, and a suitcase with our names on it. Almost like we were expected and you don't even question it?" I answered her my voice as soft as I could make it.

"I understand Aleta, but I gotta go now or i'm gonna be late." Amaris grabbed her hat and stormed out of the room leaving us alone and exactly where we started.

~Amaris' PoV~

I can't believe that they aren't able to see how fantastic everything is right now! I think walking out of the house I quickly get on my bike and start her up. I take the road back to the Gilbert house luckily not getting lost on the way. I pull up in front of the walk and jumped off my bike sticking my helmet under my arm I walk up to door.

I wipe my hands down my pants getting rid of the sticky sweat. I don't get why i'm so nervous, it's just Jeremy. Yeah just Jeremy, who you've had a crush on since this show started! My inner voice reminds me.

"Oh shut up." I huff. I shake my head and wipe my hands one more time and knock on the door. I immediately want to run away but at the same time my feet stay firmly planted on the porch. I haven't been this nervous since I had my first date in 7th grade. But this isn't a date Amy, he is just A FRIEND. He's in love with Vicki anyway, then Anna, and Bonnie you don't stand a chance.

"Coming! Just a sec!" I hear through the door. I straighten up from my lovely pep talk and wait. A minute later the door opens up to reveal Jenna. I swear I almost cry right there and then. I always loved Jenna in the show she always reminded me a little of my mom and the way she dies is just... I cried for hours. But instead I just smile as sweetly as I can.

"Hi, is Jeremy here?" Jenna sighs and puts on an apologetic face.

"I am so sorry, what did he do?" I laughed and her look turned to confusion.

"I promise he didn't do anything. I'm here to pick him up for the party at the falls." I explain. She still seems a little confused but also surprised.

"Come on in i'll go get him..."

"Oh, Amy. My names Amy." She smiles at me stepping back to let me in. I walk through the doorway letting it close behind me while Jenna goes up the stairs.

"Okay I am alone in the Gilbert's house." Shouldn't this be more exciting? All this time to myself makes me think and thinking isn't good. Thinkings never good. But involuntarily my mind wanders. I turn and walk into the room on my left. It was furnished like in the show -no surprise there- but I take my time looking at the pictures and all the knick knacks. I stop on a picture of Elena and Jeremy with their parents around a campfire.

Smoke under the door... "Brandon! Kyle!"...

"Amy?!" I realized I was being shaken, and that I was now sitting on the couch. "Amy?" My eyes snapped up to meet Jeremy's. I also see that Jenna is kneeling next to him worry mirroring his.

"Oh umm. Hi..." I shake my head. "Heh, i'm fine just tired sorry. Ready to go?" I stand up.

"You've been out for a couple minutes are you sure you're alright?" Jenna asked holding her hands out as if to steady me. I let out a small laugh.

"Seriously, i'm fine. Like I said just a little tired." Jeremy stands next to me with the same look on his face as before. Nice to know he cares a little. I smile and walk a little showing that i'm okay, Jenna buys it and walks into the kitchen with one last "Are you sure?" which I wave off.

"What just happened?" I turn back to Jeremy who is calmly examining me to figure it out.

"Nothing. Come on." I take his hand and pull him along I make it outside and feel immensely better. Never done well in tight spaces thats why I like my room at the boarding house so much it's roomy.

"You do realize it's not even dark yet right?" He asks as I pull my hair up in a loose bun before putting on my helmet. I hold out another helmet to him making sure he puts it on right.

"Yeah I know but it gives me a chance to wow you some more with my bike before I scare you off with how weird I am." I swing my other leg over my bike and get situated. Jeremy does the same and stops. I look back and see that he has trouble deciding where to put his hands. I sigh and take them putting them on my waist. I can't help but blush with the feeling of his warmth so i'm grateful for the privacy of the the visor. I start up the engine and speed off down the road.

~Aleta's PoV~

I can't believe how wrong that went. I think while walking down the stairs. My skirt swishes around my legs reminding me I need to change for the party. It'll be a couple hours though so I should be okay for right now. Amber had gone to sulk in her room, she didn't like it when we fight. I don't like it either but Amber has this thing where she believes if we fight -especially now- it will tear us apart. That's never happened before but now we're in a whole different world ergo anything could happen.

"Hey is something wrong?" Stefan asks coming through the door. He must have been out hunting since I can see a spot of blood on his shirt. I remind myself that bunnies are better than humans but still, it makes me cry a little inside.

"Yeah everything's fine just had a fight with Amy." I make it down the last step onto the landing.

"I don't think I should ask." He says. I laugh a little.

"Good choice. Our drama is pretty weird." I think back to our argument. We were talking about how we came from one dimension to another. Whacked.

"Well I don't know how much weirder you can get with the knowledge of vampires but okay." I smile at him.

"I never really thanked you for letting us stay with you. I know that it must be... hard." I say. walking with him into the sitting room. He chuckles a little and sits down in a chair. I sit down opposite him.

"Besides I never asked where you guys are from. I mean you know so much about me but I know nothing about any of you." If I were an anime character I would be sweat dropping. We haven't figured out a backstory or anything yet. And if all the fanfictions we have read that are like this should tell us anything, it's that you need to have a plausible story.

"Oh, well we used to live in Seattle before moving here. Umm we all grew up together on the same street since our parents were friends when they were little too." I wasn't lying yet and Stefan seemed to be actually interested. As long I as I don't go into too specific detail Amy and Amber should also be happy with this.

"A few years ago Amy's parents had an ...accident... anyway, she came to live with me and my family. Then just last year Amber's mother..." I cringed at the image. "Amber's mother hung herself in their living room. We came home from school that day and found her." I blinked away some unshed tears then felt Stefan's hand encompass my own. I know that that story is about Amber's mother but she doesn't mind when I tell it as long as I have good reason.

"We all loved Amber's mom, Lorin was her name. When we were younger she would make us snickerdoodles and hot chocolate when it was cold. She was the best cook. Taught us all, even though I was hopeless." I laugh thinking about all the times I almost set fire to the kitchen. Stefan smiles next to me.

"She sounds amazing." He says. I look him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah she was." I say. I am distracted by the heat of his hand on mine before I realize that he is still looking at me. But he doesn't seem annoyed he just stares at me. I feel my face heat up and I quickly look away and get back to my tale.

"In any case with all the death surrounding us you can guess how the other kids were. My parents and Amber's father all agreed that though they didn't want to do it it would be best if we went to school somewhere else. So we packed our bags and made for Mystic Falls. A small town where we could start over." I finished cleanly. Stefan nodded and removed his hand from mine, not surprisingly I instantly coveted the warmth.

"That doesn't explain how you know all that stuff about me though." He says. I smirk a little.

"You know what? I have to get ready for the party." With that I stand up and leave the Salvatore to his ultimately brooding thoughts.

* * *

**Yes I am that mean regretfully. You don't get to know what happened to Amy until next chapter but rest assured you will know! Any way remember reviews are love! Even if it's criticism I promise I won't cry... much. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
